


"Disgusting."

by twistedrainbows8908



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Crying, Gay, Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrainbows8908/pseuds/twistedrainbows8908
Summary: A Helpful Guide From Sonia Kaspbrak; What to do when your son finally disobeys you!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Sonia Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	"Disgusting."

**Author's Note:**

Crying was natural. Despite its place in the world, it was often punished. A small boy named Edward Kaspbrak had just been caught, caught thinking about boys in the way he should have been thinking about girls. His mother had noticed him staring off into the distance, with that dreamy look in his eyes, a few days after having made the superior decision to separate him from his friends. He had been holding a photo of one of those ruffians that scrawny little fairy named Richard Tozier. She had been watching her son very carefully, him sitting in front of her while she was leaned back in her easy chair. She furrowed her eyebrows at just how quiet, how sill her precious Eddie-Bear had been. She let out a very low growl, before leaning forward, towering over the petite preteen. He did not even seem to notice her presence until he heard her sickeningly sweet voice, suspicion, and fear hidden behind the sugar-caked honey. 

“Why so quiet, Eddie-Bear?” He turned to look up at his darling mother, staring up at her, big, brown doe eyes glazed with fresh tears and his mouth flapping open and shut like a fish’s. 

“I- I…”, he couldn’t even finish off his sentence, his focus on the photo having been interrupted so violently. She leaned even further over him, causing him to have to bend down ever so slightly. His observer ripped the photo from his delicate hands, nearly causing a tear in the paper with the ferocity of her motions. His tears finally started to fall, staining his hollowed cheeks. Her face twisted into a grimace, sneering at the happy summer photo with her eyebrows furrowed furiously.

“I told you to stay away from that faggot, sweetie-pie. You know he’s going to hurt you, and if you don’t know it, I certainly do.” She leaned in close, her sausage fingers still gripping the arms of the chair, inches away from her only son’s face, glaring daggers in the galaxies of all the things he wishes he could do now fully on display through his pinpoint pupils and blown-out irises. He was trying to think of a response, desperately clinging to his old bank of excuses for why he should be able to even glance at the love of his young life, and as he would later learn, his entire life. He could only remember bits and pieces of these old saviors, like a small child, forced into a religion they would never truly understand.

“Now, seeing that you’ve decided to disobey your mother, you’re going to learn how to listen, no matter how much you fight.” She slowly stood, before wrapping her hand around his fragile wrist, tight enough to break t. She was extremely strong when she wished to be. Eddie gasped, before letting out a whine of pain.

“M-Mommy…!”, he let out, almost completely out of his breath from his sobbing fit.  
“Don’t even try to speak, Eddie. You will listen to me, and you will not say a single word until you finally understand how wrong you are.” She continued to drag him, ignoring his whines and groans of pain as he was dragged across the hard, oaken floor and up the long staircase. He was covered in tears, breathing heavily, barely able to process what was happening to him. He was thrown roughly into the bathroom, letting out a screech of pain as he hit the hard tile of the floor and the ceramic of the bathtub, a piece even chipping off from the white material, cutting his cheek and falling to the floor. 

“You’ll stay in this room until you learn to respect your mother, Eddie-bear. I better not hear a sound, or you won’t know what hit you.” She gave him one last stare of raw anger, grimacing in disgust and disappointment at her queer if a son, before slamming the door shut and locking it from the outside, slipping the small key into the pocket of her slip, stomping away in her cotton candy pink, fuzzy slippers. Eddie gave a gentle nod, before collapsing fully onto the floor, sobbing into a puddle on the blood-stained flooring, bodily fluids seeping into the cracks and grout.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that inspired me to write this is so amazing please read it!! <3


End file.
